


UnderMined - Prequel

by UnderMined



Series: UnderMined [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I know there is no minecraft yet, Living Chara & Asriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry for long tags, Underground is normal but everywhere else is in Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMined/pseuds/UnderMined
Summary: Chara and Asriel stuck to the plan.And it worked.





	UnderMined - Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, to get this straight, some other fanfics like the One Falls anthology are canon. More about this will be announced when I put them in.

The plan was NOT going well. That was what was on Chara's mind as them/Asriel were trying to escape from the people attacking them. Chara realized the other humans (those idiots) thought that Asriel had killed them, and that's why they were attacking. Chara tried to tell Asriel they should fight back, but Asriel wouldn't do anything.

 

_but it refused._

 

Chara rushed through, ignoring Asriel's urge to stop.

 

4 souls left.

3.

2.

Asriel was struggling.

1.

BOOM. The Barrier exploded in a flash of white light.

\-----

Gaster was strolling along towards the CORE when the barrier exploded. He could see a figure running towards him. It looked like Asriel. But it couldn't have been, because the figure looked much more powerful. 

As it got closer, he started to think it was Asriel. Then, the figure dashed right past him into the CORE.

 -----

Asriel sprinted past Gaster, and into the CORE. The SOULs were acting crazy. He knew there was a SOUL extractor in the CORE, and so he HAD to get to it.

When he got there, he went in. Then, the souls came out.

PATIENCE.

INTEGRITY.

JUSTICE.

PERSEVERANCE.

BRAVERY.

KINDNESS.

BEING YOURSELF.

MONSTER SOUL.

Asriel re-formed, somehow. The extractor should have dusted him, but it didn't. Then, he took the red SOUL-for Being Yourself- and put it in Chara's body.

They looked up.

"It worked."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks nochocolate.tumblr.com for all the info I needed.  
> That's all for now.  
> Revised chapter coming soon (I think)


End file.
